


Numa noite tão quente quanto o pecado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Poetry, Priests
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Quanto sabes subornara natureza dum homemque chega a negar si mesmo?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Claude Frollo





	Numa noite tão quente quanto o pecado

**Numa noite tão quente quanto o pecado**

Agora não.

Gostaria que fosses aqui.

Para ver-me com o meu olhar

O cruel, feroz

O olhar dum homem.

Não me olhes agora,

Esmeralda.

Não quando lágrimas

da privação, da perversão

nublam a minha própria vida.

Amaldiçoada, criatura infernal,

bruxa e doce miúda,

em que magia, em que feitiço

arrastaste-me?

A acreditar-me de pedra,

os teus olhos me provocaram demasiado,

o cheiro amargo do teu cabelo,

da tua garganta, da tuas mãos

persegue-me, acre

como o fumo dum fogo

nas minhas veias

que já não quer desligar-se.

Minha quente, apaixonada,

tenra e levada

Esmeralda

Quanto sabes subornar

a natureza dum homem

que chega a negar si mesmo?

Quanto pode um padre

invocar o Senhor

quando a imagem do Senhor

está nublada por a tua cara?

Sinto bater o coração

Esmeralda.

Sentes-o?

Odeio ouvir-me pronunciar

uma única vez na vida

a palavra amor.

És paixão, o vinho

que mistura-se com a água benta.

Ama o teu padre,

olha os meus olhos

fixos, capturados

por as pernas que não sabes cessar

de mexer.

Quebra esta magia,

concede-te

e concede-me a paz,

o resto das desgraças

onde lançaste-me.

Minha lasciva, implacável,

deliciosa, brutal,

angelical e atroz

Esmeralda. 


End file.
